


The Tale of The Sea

by Reila_Flowers



Category: Hizaki Grace Project, Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: He'd lived in the monastery by the sea for all his life and whilst he wished to leave, he never would. He had his lover here, the island was his home and so whilst he desired to explore, he was content with his life here. He never thought anything would change in his life, until the day the angels came.
Relationships: Hizaki/Jasmine You (Versailles), Hizaki/Kamijo (Versailles), Jasmine You/Masashi (Versailles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: VK Yaoi 2020 Challenges





	The Tale of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for the Dreamwidth VKYaoi community February 2020 challenge. Details here: https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/138026.html?mode=reply
> 
> The challenge was to write a story inspired by a poem. This is mine. I will post the poem after the story, just to try and avoid any potential spoilers.

As they walked up the path that led towards the cliff edge, Jasmine was attempting to tie a purple obi around his waist. He had liberated the decorative sash from one of his few kimonos, as he liked to wear it over his robes. The dark clothes were perfectly reasonable to Masashi, but his more extravagant boyfriend claimed he despised them.

For the second time, the obi fell before Jasmine could tie it and laughing at him, Masashi helped Jasmine secure the fabric to Jasmine’s liking. The robes didn’t quite look like a kimono, but the obi did cinch in the waist giving Jasmine a more feminine silhouette.

“Happy now?” Masashi asked, but of course Jasmine wasn’t. He was reaching into his bag to find the feathered clips he often wore in his hair. Again they had to stop so Masashi could help his partner, though this wasn’t entirely to his liking. Recently he had learnt just how much he liked taking off the other’s clothes, opposed to putting them on.

“This will do, I suppose,” Jasmine consented as they approached the top of the path where their favourite bench waited for them. “It’s a shame the merchants don’t bring more when they come.”

“To the monastery?” Masashi asked. “Why would they bring the sort of clothes you desire to a bunch of religious men?”

“As if we’re the only couple here, the only ones who care about fashion and clothes” Jasmine answered, taking his place on the bench where they often sat to stare out at the vast blue sea. It was a sapphire blue today with small waves lapping against the rocks that protruded out of the ocean. It was beautiful but as he often found himself admitting to himself, Jasmine’s beauty far succeeded any other person, creature or entity in the world. “I’m pretty sure that Brother Yukimura has a lover of his own.”

“If he had a lover, he would confess, it’s no sin here,” Masashi reminded Jasmine. His partner had come to the monastery when he was ten and he still had the prejudices of his home town ingrained into him. Prejudices that Masashi, who had been abandoned as a baby here, did not share. “And even if he was like us, that doesn’t mean he wants the more feminine styles that you prefer.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Jasmine said with a sigh. “I love it here but I do wonder about life away from this island sometimes. Not that my former home is any better, an island bigger than this one but still just as confining.”

“There’s a town on that island,” Masashi remembered Jasmine’s explanation, “And a church instead of a grand monastery. Here we have no town, just some housing, and no churches but we do have that imposing building I suppose.”

“You still think about leaving?” Jasmine asked. “Would you leave forever, or a missionary perhaps?”

“I would leave forever, only if you were with me my dear,” Masashi said, taking Jasmine’s hand in his. It was cold up here today but not quite chilly enough to be unpleasant. Even so, Jasmine’s hand was cold to the touch and he gently caressed the others skin, trying to share his warmth. “As for a missionary, even if you came with me, I don’t feel it’s right to try and force our religion on others who have religions of their own, I’m sure. I bet they’re as convinced as we are that they are right.”

“Are you doubting the faith?” Jasmine asked. He was more religious than Masashi himself, having made the decision himself to come here. From a wealthy family he had been taught to read and write, spending most of his time here transcribing scrolls or even translating text written in Chinese. Another skill he had begun to learn back home but was mastering at the monastery. In contrast, Masashi could neither read or right, never mind speak another language. He spent his days here performing menial tasks but as he had now been recognised as a man, he was getting a few more responsibilities. Perhaps he should learn to read, if only to train to give sermons here?

“Not at all. God is real, that I’m sure,” Masashi answered. “I just think that all humans already accept his love and worship him in their own ways. They may have different names for him and I’m sure many get it wrong but if God is just, which I’m sure he is, then he would be happy that they intend to please him. Perhaps we are the ones so terribly wrong, yet we praise him all the same.”

“You have a strange way of putting these things,” Jasmine answered. “That’s why I like you so much.”

“Tell me of the island you once called home.” Masashi encouraged, smiling as Jasmine began to share the same stories, he had told him a hundred times before. He was restless here, bored of this island that he did not choose for himself, but Jasmine’s company was all it took to make him stay. He loved the other, more than anything, and he had absolute certainty that Jasmine loved him too.

They stayed on the cliff top until the sun began to set and they reluctantly had to head back to the monastery. They no longer felt like talking but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence as they descended down the hill. Quite the opposite, it was in the silence that they found they could enjoy each other’s company most.

It was almost dark when they reached their home, the gas lights from inside lighting their way for the last part of their journey. It was treacherous out here after dark, when the demons of the ocean would rise and take life as they desired but the couple were not scared. They had each other and they were only stories, weren’t they?

“What demons do you think chased our souls tonight?” Masashi asked quietly, as they entered the well-lit home of their god and began to head towards the dormitory wing. They had eaten their last meal of the day before they had headed out but Jasmine would probably reveal whatever chocolate or treats, he had received from the package that he had been sent from his family the week before. He always shared his treats with Masashi, never once accepting Masashi’s refusal to take them. Masashi had long since given up arguing with Jasmine over this matter. If his lover wanted to share, then so be it.

“From the ocean? It would be Ningyo of course.” Jasmine answered. He always used the names of demons he had learnt back home but still sometimes Masashi was confused by these names.

“Are they sirens, or mermaids?” He had to ask.

“Demons of human form,” Jasmine answered. “With the scaled tails of fish. They use their human beauty to lure human sailors to their doom.”

“Mermaids then,” Masashi answered. “But they wouldn’t come on land. Would they?”

“Kyuketsuki perhaps?” Jasmine suggested. Now this was a name Masashi did know. The demons that sucked blood from their victims until all their life had been taken from them. Vampires, that was the name Brother Yuuto had used. Demons he swore not only existed but that he had seen with his own eyes. Masashi wasn’t convinced but he humoured the elderly man’s stories all the same.

“It would be a shame,” Masashi said. “For I’m rather in the mood for an incubus tonight.” He didn’t need to translate this demon for Jasmine, the other man was more than familiar.

“I swear, you’re always in the mood for one of them.” Jasmine teased him. But the look he gave Masashi suggested that they were both on the same page in this regard.

They began to walk faster towards the dorms, entering Jasmine’s as it was closer, before locking their lips together in a tender kiss. They were still both young, still learning what an adult relationship truly was, but they both knew how to please each other in the bedroom.

It was of course impossible to find time alone without having to greet other monastery residents, half of which were elderly men who did like to talk on and on about days gone by. The other men here were younger but with the exception of a couple of children, they were the youngest living in the monastery. Masashi often thought that no matter how long he lived here, he’d always remain just a child, forever a boy who would never become a man.

“What are you worrying about now?” Jasmine teased him, as they entered his room and locked the door behind them.

“Just how I feel sometimes we will never grow old in these men’s eyes,” Masashi confessed. “But as beautiful as you are now, perhaps it would be a blessing for you to remain frozen in time.”

“There’s no need to flatter me, you long since won my heart.” Jasmine reminded him. It hadn’t been Masashi’s intention to come off as flirting but he accepted Jasmine’s sweet kisses all the same.

A frantic knocking at his door woke Masashi up earlier than the dawn bells. He was tired from his time with Jasmine the night before, having gone to bed far later than was reasonable to do so. Groggily he opened the door, praying that this man had good reason to wake him so early.

“Brother Eiji, what is it?” Masashi asked.

“Angels!” Eiji exclaimed. “Two of them, they came in the night. Oh, you must see them! They’re in the reception hall right now!”

“Angels?” Masashi repeated sceptically, but Eiji was already making his way to the next door. He had to admit, he was curious but he took the time to dress before he went to see what the fuss was about. If they were angels, then it would do them great dishonour to visit in just his night clothes.

Jasmine had beaten him to the reception hall, standing away from the strangers with a sceptical smile on his face. He was as convinced as Masashi that the visitors were anything but mortal humans. They spoke of demons but neither of them truly believed in them.

“Look at their hair, isn’t it stunning?” Jasmine commented as Masashi joined him. Some of their brothers here were making a fuss of the angels but the young couple weren’t the only ones in the reception hall with a healthy level of scepticism.

“It truly is.” Masashi confirmed. He couldn’t take his eyes off the strangers, a man and a woman both in white with hair that must surely be made from spun gold. He’d never seen a human so pale either, they certainly did look heavenly but that didn’t mean that they were.

“Are all the residents here?” The man spoke, his Japanese hinting of an accent that wasn’t from around here, wasn’t from Japan at all. Hearing him speak, Masashi began to suspect that he was a stranger from a distant land, far, far across the ocean.

“We have two in the sick ward,” the priest explained, which was news to Masashi as there had been no sickness going around and he would have known had somebody been injured. “But the rest of us are here.”

“Then let me introduce ourselves. I am Kamijo and my partner here is Hizaki, we have come from the heavens to show you the true path of enlightenment.”

“God isn’t happy at all.” His companion, Hizaki, scolded them. Shocked Masashi found himself revaluating what he had believed about Kamijo’s companion, for he was not a woman at all.

“He’s like me,” Jasmine whispered, so quiet only Masashi could have heard. “If I had access to the things I wished to wear.” At that Hizaki looked straight at them, smiling gently as if he had heard every word. How could he? It was impossible unless he possessed hearing beyond that of mortal men.

“He had me fooled, for sure.” Masashi agreed. Hizaki was still watching them. Watching Jasmine. He seemed harmless enough but something about his stare was triggering a flight or fight response in Masashi. This man was dangerous, perhaps they both were?

“Why should we believe you are even angels?” Brother Kaito asked. It was a good question, one that many of the men here were thinking. This time it was Kamijo’s turn to give a smile that could chill you to the bone. Dangerous, both of them. Masashi was beginning to wonder if these men were really demons, tempting them to break from God’s path and live a life of sin.

“Of course there are doubters.” Hizaki said, turning his gaze onto Kaito. It was if he was remembering the man’s face, for what reason Masashi wasn’t quite sure.

“They need proof, my dear.” Kamijo said. Nodding Hizaki and Kamijo both sat cross legged on the floor and began to chant a prayer in a language that no man here understood. To the shock of their audience, the men began to float in the air. Witchcraft, demon antics or holy intervention? Masashi wasn’t at all sure but many men here fell to their knees in worship of these heavenly beings.

“I think they may be angels.” Jasmine whispered as he moved to his knees. Masashi thought the very opposite, for he was scared of these creatures, whatever they were. He knelt to not catch too much of their attention.

“Heavenly beings, please tell us where our worship has swayed!” The priest begged. Now he was convinced everyone would have to follow his lead. Nervously Masashi looked around the room, trying to figure out who his allies may be. Jasmine believed but would listen if he shared his concerns but his lover could be stubborn, it was unlikely his mind would be swayed after such a display.

“It’s because we allow the love between men here.” Kaoto muttered.

“God loves humans, he wishes for humans to love each other too!” Hizaki scolded the man. He seemed angry and of course he was, Kamijo truly was his partner in every way. These angels were just like Jasmine and himself.

“These windows are decadent,” Kamijo declared, gesturing at the stained-glass windows of the room. “Cover them all.” The windows only let in a little bit of light as it was, the room would be completely dark if they were to be covered but the angel had spoken.

“Decadent?” Masashi whispered to Jasmine. “He means they let in the sun. Look, they have stayed in the shadows the whole time they were here.” Again, Hizaki turned his gaze onto Masashi as if he had heard every word.

“That’s just the best place to address a crowd,” Jasmine answered. “Stop being so sceptical, these men are men of God. You saw their power, you see the gold in their hair. Why are you not convinced?”

“You’re right, they’re clearly creatures of God.” Masashi answered. A lie that Hizaki seemed to believe, assuming he had heard every word like Masashi had begun to suspect. Jasmine however gave him a sceptical look of his own, knowing perfectly well that Masashi was as stubborn as he was when it came to changing his mind.

Quietly Masashi entered the room where the two sick men were being taken care of, having been so concerned that he had been unable to take part in any of the jobs the angels had given him. Covering windows, hiding religious symbols they deemed as morbid, placing candles and gas lights in every room, it all seemed rather strange to the young man. Especially as the angels had declared they were tired from a long sea voyage and taken to bed. Sea voyage, had they not come from the heavens themselves? Demons slept in the day. That Masashi knew as a fact.

The two men were awake when he entered, quietly talking to each other but they stopped when Masashi entered. The man on the left gave Masashi a smile and encouraged him to come over.

“Were you worried about us? The stress will make you age quickly, until you’re as old as us!” He joked.

“Brother Yuki, Brother Jounouchi, neither of you are old at all!” Masashi reassured the two older men. Brother Yuki, who had teased him about getting wrinkles, was a healthy man in his mid-thirties and not old by any stretch of the imagination. Jounouchi was older, in his fifties perhaps with a limp if he worked on his feet too long, but he was healthy in himself. “That’s why I was so concerned that you fell ill.”

“It is strange, but these things happen. We had three ships arrive at the harbour yesterday. A delivery of food and supplies, a religious pilgrimage and… you know, I can’t quite recall who was on the third ship. Though I know it was late, for I wondered who would sail in the dark.” Yuki explained.

“The ship came at night, bringing the angels?” Masashi encouraged him. Yuki however merely looked confused, as if he had seen the ship arrive but wasn’t so sure if his memory was truly right.

“The angels visited us, not here min the monastery, before.” Jounouchi said, as if he was suddenly remembering something. When Masashi asked him for more information, his face was blank as if he hadn’t admitted to seeing the strangers at all. Frustrated with both men, who told their stories in parts, broken like a dream and unsure of reality, he began to think they were both feverish. But if they were mad with fever, wouldn’t they not have been making sense before?

He was about to leave, sure that these men just needed a good rest, when he noticed the two red marks on Jounouchi’s neck. He knew what they were, all his talk with demons had him well versed on the way demons attacked their prey. He knew what the angels were now, demonic beasts who drank blood and had the power to alter memories at their will. These men were their first victims but there would be more.

“You look concerned,” The demon Kamijo commented, as Masashi rushed through the monastery looking for his friend. It was growing dark already and no matter how hard he searched, he couldn’t find Jasmine to warn him of the monsters in their presence. Now the sun had set and the demons were awake once more. “Lost something?”

“I’m looking for Jasmine, have you seen him?” Masashi asked, suspicious of the other’s sudden absence. They always spent time together after their tasks were complete, so where was he now?

“Hizaki learnt that he was interested in women’s fashion, so they have gone to try on his gowns I would think.” Kamijo remarked. “There’s no point trying to interrupt them, when Hizaki gets started on such things he won’t stop.”

“He’s with Hizaki?” Masashi asked, feeling more than alarmed. Was Jasmine to be his next victim? Before he could question it, the alarm bells were ringing through the monastery.

“It appears we have an emergency?” Kamijo guessed, walking towards the priest who still tried to act like he was in charge here. It was a scam position, the demons had full power over everyone now.

He had no idea where Hizaki and Kamijo had been hiding all day, no idea where Jasmine was and even more alarming, he didn’t gather with the rest of the men to here the terrible news. Brother Kaito had been found dead, attacked by some creature that didn’t exist on the island until now. Masashi was no longer the only one to be concerned but as Kamijo declared it a judgement of God, for the man’s rejection of love between men, many accepted his words. Why would an angel lie, unless he was no angel at all of course.

Hizaki had been mad at Kaito that morning, Masashi remembered. When he had suggested that their sin was accepting love between men. Hizaki had been ruthless in eliminating him, but if he had fed so heavily on Kaito, perhaps Jasmine would be safe? He felt guilty of course, that he was glad that Kaito’s death would protect Jasmine for now, but his feelings would be hard to change.

It was soon discovered that like the men who had fell sick the night before, Kaito had two puncture wounds, though these were on his inner thigh. Masashi began to feel a little sick, thinking how intimidate that bite must have been. Hizaki had punished him for his belief. Masashi had disagreed with Kaito’s suggestion of course but he had the right to feel the way he did.

“I’ve seen these marks before,” Kamijo declared over the fuss. His voice commanded so much respect, that even those crying tried to soften their tears. “These are the marks of the snake of the garden. The sin here is worse than we feared.”

“The snake that tempted Eve?” A man said, excited and frightened murmurs filling the Grand Hall until half the men there had dropped to their knees in prayer to God and the angels before them. Through it all, both Hizaki and Jasmine were absent but Masashi could hardly leave now. Not when the body of one of his fellow men was right there in front of them all.

As if to echo Kamijo’s words, a thunderbolt sounded and the lightning flash was bright enough that even the fabric over the supposedly decadent windows didn’t stop it from lighting up the room. Alarmed, for he hated storms, Masashi rushed to the window and pulled up a corner so that he could see the rain pouring down. He jumped back at the second thunderbolt, straight into the monster that waited behind him.

“Are you scared of thunder?” Kamijo asked. “Don’t be. God has no reason to bring his judgement down on you. You are quite loyal in his love, am I right?”

“Every man here is loyal in their worship.” Masashi answered. If he hadn’t doubted Kamijo before, he would now. He was one of the more sceptical men here, wondering if they were worshipping God in the right ways since he was just a boy. He thought about leaving, how could he be a loyal servant of the Lord?

“And you have an angel’s blessing.” Kamijo said, wrapping his arms around Masashi as if to protect him. There was envy on other’s faces. Envy and a few who showed the hint of sympathy. Quietly Masashi took note of those who didn’t believe Kamijo’s words, feeling very much like a mouse trapped by a cat with only the chance he may survive.

Kamijo gave orders to the men to take care of the body, before asking Masashi to follow him. Should he run? No boats would come in this storm and he still needed to help Jasmine. Even if he had Jasmine and a means of escape, could he leave these men to the mercy of these demons? Hesitantly he followed Kamijo, not sure if he was more afraid of him or the storm.

“You are a beautiful man,” Kamijo said, once they were alone. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Jasmine, my lover.” Masashi answered. Amused Kamijo smiled at him, approaching Masashi until they were only a couple of centimetres apart.

“Hizaki has chosen him, he won’t be your lover for much longer,” Kamijo explained. “So why not be mine? I will keep you company. Teach you the real ways to pleasure a man. I suspect you haven’t much experience but I do like innocence in a man.”

“Innocence that you corrupt and destroy. I won’t submit to you. You’re a vampire, a demon of the night!” Masashi declared. He would not betray Jasmine. Not now, not ever.

“Looks and brains, what a wonderful combination,” Kamijo said, seemingly delighted that Masashi had figured out his secret. “Well Masashi, usually we remove those who question our angelic nature. The snake in the garden will come in the night for any that you have told but I feel rather fond of you right now. Be mine, submit to me and keep silent and I will allow you to live.”

“What is Hizaki doing with Jasmine?” Masashi asked, ignoring Kamijo’s threat and his offer. The thunder made him jump again but the golden-haired man held him once more. His kiss feeling like death and Masashi broke their lips apart as quickly as he could.

“They were trying on dresses, I did not lie,” Kamijo answered. “Our ship is still in the harbour, that’s where they were mostly kept. Don’t be thinking you can escape with that vessel. I have the key and Hizaki has the spare.”

“They’re on the water, in this storm?” Masashi asked, rather alarmed at the news.

“It seems you are not in the mood to discuss my offer,” Kamijo said, as if they were having two entirely different conversations. “Very well. You may have some time to think. You’ll see soon that Jasmine is no longer yours. Perhaps then you will be tempted. The man chosen by the angels, you could rule the monastery, beneath us of course. Quite literally, for a man as handsome as you.”

Masashi wasn’t entirely sure how he had survived his encounter with the vampire. He’d been a fool to reveal that he knew what he was. What would happen to him when he rejected Kamijo for a second time? Was the vampire serious or was this a plot to keep him separated from Jasmine? Why was Kamijo so sure that Jasmine would no longer be his?

He understood when he was woken in the night, by Brother Eiji once again. This time he wasn’t excited, he didn’t want to share the news. Fearing the worse, Masashi hurried to the sick room to find Jasmine lying in one of the beds, so pale that he barely seemed alive.

“Jasmine!” Masashi exclaimed, taking his lover’s hand and finding it icy cold. “What happened?”

“He was caught our in the storm,” Eiji explained. “When he turned up not long before I woke you, he was already in this condition.”

“Jasmine.” Masashi said, tears pouring down his face as he took in the twin puncture wounds on his lover’s neck. Hizaki, he had been well fed and still he did this to Jasmine. His sorrow turned into fury. He would stake that vampire himself.

“They’re not angels,” Jasmine muttered as his eyes opened for the last time. “I love you.”

“Don’t leave me!” Masashi begged, but his lover had breathed his last breath and was no more. His sobs turned to curses and then, much to Eiji’s horror, he let out a primal scream. He felt the blood lust now, the desire to kill the vampire who had done this to his lover. He’d forgotten all fear for the demons as he grabbed a knife and stalked through the halls looking for the false angels.

He found Hizaki with Kamijo, enjoying wine and each other whilst the humans slept. They didn’t seem surprised at Masashi’s presence, perhaps knowing that once he learned what had happened, he would come for them.

“You did this!” Masashi screamed, lunging at Hizaki who stopped his hand with no effort on his part.

“I did.” Hizaki confirmed. “Sleep now. Humans should not be interrupting our time.”

“How can I sleep?” Masashi exclaimed but the world went black.

It was daylight when he woke from his slumber. He was in his room, his own bed, the events of the night before feeling like a bad dream but he knew that wasn’t the case. Hizaki had done something to his mind to make him sleep. He had no fear of Masashi’s wrath.

He hurried to get dressed to help care for Jasmine’s body but he soon learned that he had slept all the way to afternoon. The angels of course were nowhere to be found but that was no surprise to him. Demons slept during the day. It was their nature to lurk in the night.

“Where is he?” Masashi asked the priest, who gave him a sympathetic smile.

“His family were informed this morning, they came for his body to take home,” The priest explained. “He should be in his family crypt, that’s what they said.”

“That’s not what he wanted,” Masashi protested. “He wanted his body to be burnt, so that his ashes could forever be with the sea. His family don’t know him at all! Please, give me permission to go to the mainland so that I can speak to them. So I can say a real goodbye.”

“You’re grieving but if this will help, you may go,” The priest said gently. “But Masashi, if his family won’t be reasoned to change their mind, you must allow him to be with his family. They are mourning him too. Please remember that.”

He meant ‘don’t cause a scene’ of course, Masashi understood the priest well enough to get the message behind the words. He agreed of course, he didn’t want to upset Jasmine’s family but he wasn’t so sure he could be able to accept their decision, if they insisted he was placed in the crypt. Jasmine had always spoken so affectionately when it came to the idea of scattering his ashes in the ocean. It was his only wish for his afterlife. That and that Masashi himself was given the cross-pendant necklace he had always worn. His family had taken that too, Masashi realised, but if it was still around Jasmine’s neck, that was where it belonged.

Luckily there had been quite a lot of boat traffic to the island that day, so Masashi was able to get a lift to Jasmine’s island home with ease. The town where Jasmine had spent the early years of his life was the closest neighbouring island to the monastery, with the exception of a few tiny empty strips of land, so it was mainly from there that the ships sailed back and forth. Masashi had never took a ship before and found that whilst he did not suffer seasickness in the traditional sense, the constant motion of the boat was enough to give him the beginnings of a headache. He was glad to be back on land once more.

Finding Jasmine’s family had also easy enough. There were few houses here, maybe two-hundred at most, and only a handful spoke of the wealth that Jasmine had been born into. He asked a few neighbours who recognised him as a man of the faith and was happy to help him find the way.

“There is the matter of the necklace,” Jasmine’s father admitted, after Masashi had expressed his wish to say goodbye to his lover properly. “He wrote in a letter he wished for you to have it. That necklace is a family heirloom. He had no right to offer it to anyone. Would you accept if he took the necklace with him to his final resting place? A man of the faith should have no desire for material possessions.”

“I would accept that, but Jasmine would not,” Masashi answered. “He wanted his body to be burnt, his ashes scattered in the sea.”

“Yes, he wrote that in his letter too,” His father admitted. Had this letter been Jasmine’s last desires, to be read after his death? “We will be not listening to that request. His soul will not be burned in the flames and thrown to the demons of the sea. It will transcend to heaven as it should.”

“Even if that was not his will?” Masashi exclaimed, shocked at the man’s refusal to budge on the matter. Jasmine had often spoken of how stubborn his father was, how unrelenting. This man had been too controlling, to the point that a ten-year-old boy had chosen the protection of the faith over his family’s’ rule.

“He was a silly boy, I’m sure he grew into a silly man.” Jasmine’s father declared in a condescending tone. As the man began to scoff at the decorations Jasmine wore in his hair, which had been removed on sight, Masashi slowly grew angry at him too. This man didn’t love his child. Didn’t respect him at all. But what could he do? The monastery had passed the funerals rights to his family, to his father, there was nothing anyone could do to contest this man’s will. Reason wasn’t going to cut it. Finally, feeling miserable, Masashi requested if he could mourn over the body alone for a little while. The only request that Jasmine’s father seemed to accept.

The sun had already set as Masashi entered the crypt, the gas lantern he held casting a warm glow of light around him but it deepened the shadows too. How many people were buried in this stone building? Their bodies rotting over time until all that remained was bones. He hated the idea as much as Jasmine had. This wasn’t a place to honour the dead, it was a place to hide them away.

He didn’t want to look at the corpse in the coffin, yet to be sealed away. Didn’t know what to say. So he sat on the floor and sobbed instead. He had no idea what life would be without his lover, no idea what he would do.

‘End the vampires’ he thought with spite. That was to be his first task. If he found their resting place, exposed it to the sun, he was sure that would do the trick. Or perhaps he could burn them and spread their ashes to the sea.

He was so full of hate and sorrow, that at first he didn’t notice the movement of the coffin lid. He jumped up when it fell to the floor and his lover slowly rose from the wooden box. Jasmine was as beautiful as he had ever been, though his face was as pale as the moon and his long fangs whiter still.

It dawned on Masashi that Hizaki hadn’t killed his lover at all. Worse, he had changed Jasmine to be like them. A demon of the night. Hizaki had wanted Jasmine from the moment he had met him, it seemed now he had him.

“Masashi!” Jasmine said with a smile, approaching his lover and holding him tightly in his arms. A loving embrace but the vampire’s strength was enough to cut of his breath. He felt like his ribs were about to break. “My love, you seem scared?”

“They changed you, into one of them.” Masashi whispered, as Jasmine moved to lick his neck.

“I’m so hungry,” Jasmine confessed. “You smell so good.”

“Jasmine?” Masashi said, realising the demon was stronger that Jasmine’s memory of their love. Suddenly fangs buried into his neck, his lover drinking his blood as colour slowly returned to his skin. This was it then, death in his lover’s arms. He could accept that.

When Jasmine moved away, he fell to the floor, feeling lighter now. How much blood had Jasmine drank from him? Too much. He was dying here, surrounded by the dead. He barely heard Jasmine’s apologies, accepting the other’s embrace as life slipped away from him. To die in his lover’s arms, sooner than he had wished but this was the end he had always wanted.

“I can fix this, I think.” Jasmine said. His words meant little to Masashi now. Suddenly warm blood was in his mouth and he drank from his lover, sure that this wouldn’t be enough to save him. He was laid on the floor tenderly, the world dissolving into blackness.

“So here you are,” The voice of an angel spoke. Slowly Masashi opened his eyes, taking in Hizaki’s feminine form. “I didn’t realise those silly humans would send you away from me. How troublesome. I wanted to be here for you when you awoke, to provide you your first meal. It seems you found one yourself.”

“Masashi is my love, not my meal!” Jasmine exclaimed. But he was accepting Hizaki’s passionate kisses, the demon betraying Masashi one last time before life left him entirely.

The crypt was cold and dark but neither bothered Masashi as he opened his eyes. He could see clearly and the cold felt comforting in its nature. He was alone but he didn’t feel lonely. He got out of the coffin with ease, around the same time Jasmine entered to check up on him. His lover was as beautiful as ever but the dress he wore, the decorations in his hair, the elaborate make-up, this was the man that Jasmine had always desired to be.

“I brought you your first meal, destroy him.” Jasmine ordered, pushing his own father into the crypt. Masashi remembered the disrespect this man had for his son and wanted to kill him for that alone. The hunger inside was just further encouragement. He ripped his fangs into the screaming man’s neck, drinking blood with enthusiasm that he had never before had for any meal. As the corpse fell, Jasmine approached and tenderly licked the spilt blood from Masashi’s lips and chin.

“You kissed Hizaki, I saw it.” Masashi remembered. He had felt betrayed as a man but in new form his opinion on such things were changing. Have whoever you willed. It was only sex. A means to share pleasure.

“I did, I prefer you,” Jasmine answered. “Though his cock in me felt just as wonderful.”

“You just like cock,” Masashi declared. “Shall I give you some?”

“If you wish.” Jasmine said, grinning as Masashi pushed him hard against the wall of the crypt. Their kiss was ferocious, fangs ripping at each other’s lips as they tasted each other’s blood. Their love for one another hadn’t faded in the slightest, it had only changed.

Masashi’s robes, Jasmine’s stunning dress, were soon in tatters on the floor around them as they ripped at each other’s skin, sharp nails leaving red gashes that healed within seconds. They were both bloody now, the pain the same as the pleasure.

He threw Jasmine to the floor, the other’s naked form too much to resist, so he didn’t. Using blood from his own skin, he used it to help slide into the other and began to thrust into Jasmine with reckless abandon. He had been hungry before, now he was just as horny. He would ruin Jasmine if he was human, as a vampire Jasmine wasn’t only keeping up, he was giving back as good as he got.

Suddenly Jasmine was on top of him, riding Masashi’s erection hard and fast as his lover’s nails continued to tear into his flesh. Masashi pulled Jasmine down, kissing him harshly as he came into his lover. With his lust finally spent, he was able to appreciate the other in his entirely. It seemed even death wouldn’t part them.

They were dressed in the rags of their former clothes, as they entered the mansion where Hizaki waited for both of them. The golden-haired man must have known exactly what they had been up to but he passed no judgement.

“I must admit defeat,” Hizaki confessed. “It seems nothing can part the love between the two of you.”

“You don’t seem upset?” Masashi found himself asking.

“I have my Kamijo, Jasmine was only ever going to be a little fun,” Hizaki answered. He meant that now they were vampires, he could seduce either of them whenever he felt like it. It was an arrogant thought but Masashi knew Hizaki was right. Sex for a vampire was not the same as for a human. The bonds he shared with Jasmine were not those of the flesh but those of their now demonic souls. “Well we will stay in this town a few months, until I have taught you both to hunt properly. The people of this mansion have submitted to my hypnotism, you shall both use them to practise.”

“Hizaki will be our mentor,” Jasmine explained. “He would have taken me back to the monastery but didn’t want to risk two new vampires messing up what he and Kamijo had begun to build there.”

“A feeding ground.” Masashi answered. He found the vampire’s plans quite clever now. In the guise of angels, the men of the monastery would have done everything that they asked. Those who caused a scene, removed by the fictitious snake.

“A place to be worshipped as we deserve to be.” Hizaki corrected. Smiling Masashi wrapped his arm around Jasmine, glad that they would go through all of these changes together.

“As if you were God himself?” Masashi asked. “Do you believe in him?”

“Oh yes, God exists,” Hizaki confirmed. “There are two God’s. The God of the light cared little for me in life, so I turned to God of the night instead. You will worship the night God now. I will show you how.”

“Thank you for teaching us both.” Jasmine said. Had he argued with Hizaki about letting Masashi join them? Surprised Masashi tried to read the room but decided quickly he didn’t care. As soon as he felt ready to leave Hizaki, he would take Jasmine and finally explore the world as he had always desired. He had freedom now and his lover by his side. It seemed then, that death had been the true start of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem that inspired this story was "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allan Poe:
> 
> It was many and many a year ago,  
> In a kingdom by the sea,  
> That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
> By the name of Annabel Lee;  
> And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
> Than to love and be loved by me.
> 
> I was a child and she was a child,  
> In this kingdom by the sea,  
> But we loved with a love that was more than love—  
> I and my Annabel Lee—  
> With a love that the winged seraphs of Heaven  
> Coveted her and me.
> 
> And this was the reason that, long ago,  
> In this kingdom by the sea,  
> A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
> My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
> So that her highborn kinsmen came  
> And bore her away from me,  
> To shut her up in a sepulchre  
> In this kingdom by the sea.
> 
> The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,  
> Went envying her and me—  
> Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know,  
> In this kingdom by the sea)  
> That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
> Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.
> 
> But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
> Of those who were older than we—  
> Of many far wiser than we—  
> And neither the angels in Heaven above  
> Nor the demons down under the sea  
> Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
> Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;
> 
> For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams  
> Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
> And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes  
> Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
> And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
> Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,  
> In her sepulchre there by the sea—  
> In her tomb by the sounding sea.


End file.
